Moc Vestalii: odcinek 4
Moc Vestalii, rozdział 4 - Wielka ucieczka! Nie minęło kilka godzin po uratowaniu Młodych Wojowników przed przejęciem przez Kazurona, a w tej okolicy rozłożył obóz Ruch Oporu, pojawili się wszyscy. Wszyscy, a przynajmniej większość zadowolonych, mogli przez jakiś czas odpocząć, byli bezpieczni. Wracając jednak do pierwszego spotkania wojowników, zaraz po uratowaniu wojowników przez Preyasa, Marucho ułożył wszystkich na ziemi. Głęboko spali a póki co, nie było po co ich budzić. W okolicy znajdowali się Mira i Klaus, gdy w oddali wystrzelił jakiś sygnał świetlny. Czerwona raca wystrzeliła nisko na niebie, gdy Mira krzyknęła głośno: - Wspaniale, to nasi! Chociaż Marucho mógł mieć pewne niepewności co do tego, Ruch Oporu miło przywitał pozostałych członków. Chwilę później, na miejscu pojawiły się trzy podobne pojazdy do tego, na którym przyjechali pierwsi. Na pierwszym z nich znajdował się Baron i Ace, podczas gdy na drugim Gus z nieznajomą postacią, młodą i zdaje się, że przestraszoną dziewczyną o długich blond włosach. Była Vestalianką. Ostatni pojazd był zasłonięty, jechał z tyłu, dlatego nie widać było, kto się na nim znajdował. - Baron, Kirra, tak się cieszę, że was widzę. Gdzie jest... O! - przywódczyni ruszyła do pojazdu z tyłu, by powiedzieć: - Bracie, wróciliście. Z pojazdu zeskoczył, wyłaniając się przed wszystkimi Spectra Phantom. Ściągnął z twarzy maskę, ukazując swoją twarz, po czym z uśmiechem i spokojem na twarzy powiedział: - Wróciliśmy bezpiecznie, siostrzyczko. - Nie lubię wysyłać cię samego na misję. Ale chyba wszystko dobrze się skończyło, prawda? To cenne. - powiedziała Mira, gdy Marucho witał się z resztą. Zaraz zwrócił się do Spetry. - Keith, dobrze cię widzieć! - powiedział Marucho, gdy ten przywitał się z nim. Spojrzał na śpiących wojowników, a Marucho tylko zaśmiał się mówiąc: - Mieli ciężki dzień, Mira z pewnością ci wszystko opowie. - Masz rację. Keith, musisz usłyszeć, co się stało...! Mira z Klausem opowiedzieli wszystkim o historii, która się tutaj działa. Wyjaśnione zostało też to, czego nie wiedział sam Marucho - Ruch Oporu wiedział o wiadomości, którą Kazuron wysłał do Wojowników, ale też ten sam człowiek zablokował Ruchowi Oporu jakikolwiek kontakt z resztą wszechświata. Niestety, Ruch Oporu chociaż ma silne bakugany i technologię, nie był w stanie nawet opuścić planety, czy wysłać jakiegoś sygnału. Wyjątkowe możliwości najeźdźców przekroczyły ich najśmielsze oczekiwania, Gus opowiadał, jak nieprawdopodobna jest technologia, którą Kazuron zebrał podczas podbojów planet. Rodzina królewska panowała nie tylko nad Vestroią, a także nad dużą częścią tego wymiaru. Nic w tym dziwnego, tylko spojrzeć na ich podbój Vestroi. Marucho też przyłączył się do rozmowy, opowiadając o tym, jak dotarli na Vestalię, jak walczyli z mechanicznymi bakuganami. Wszyscy wymienili się z nim informacjami na temat wszystkich sześciu mechanicznych bakuganów, które zostały utworzone przez nieznajomych, choć raczej mówić mogli zaledwie o czwórce. Nikt z nich nigdy nie miał nawet do czynienia z wojownikami Haosu i Darkusa. Bakugany tych dwóch także miały nad sobą wielki znak zapytania. Tymczasem, zmieniając temat, Mira powiedziała: - O rany, jak mogliśmy zapomnieć! Marucho, przedstawiam ci Kirrę. Kirra jest jedną z nas, jest nowym członkiem Ruchu Oporu Bakugan. - Bardzo mi miło, Kirra. - powiedział Marucho, witając się z nią, choć już drugi raz. - Kirra ma wielki potencjał, ale wciąż się jeszcze uczy. - wyjaśnił Ace. - Z pewnością dobrze się poznamy. - uśmiechnął się Marucho. - Mam taka nadzieję. - powiedziała, odwzajemniając się uśmiechem - Proszę, poznaj moje bakugany. Z dwóch kieszeń wyleciały dwie kulki, zielona i czerwona. - Witaj, jestem Flamistra. - odpowiedział czerwony bakugan kobiecym głosem. - Ja jestem jej bratem i zwą mnie Windister! - zwrócił się drugi bakugan. - Kirra ma dar do nazywania bakuganów. - stwierdził Ace, lecz zaraz został kopnięty w kostkę przez Mirę i ucichł. Marucho przyglądał się bakuganom. Wyglądały do siebie podobnie, jak dwa smoki w różnych domenach. W tej samej chwili, Marucho usłyszał za plecami głośne ziewnięcie, a gdy się odwrócił, zobaczył budzącego się Dana. - Waaa... Długo spałem...? - spytał, podnosząc się powoli. - Wystarczająco długo. - odpowiedział Shun. Wyglądało na to, że od dawna stał na nogach, jednak nikt tego nie zauważył. - Uups... Trochę się wygłupiliśmy, będzie trzeba opowiedzieć wszystko od początku. Było poczekać, aż reszta wstanie. Trochę zbity z tropu Dan rozejrzał się. Dziewczyny spały, a on znalazł się w nieznanym miejscu. Poza tym, dookoła znajdował się cały Ruch Oporu. - Ummm... Ktoś wyjaśni, co się stało? Heh... - Zaraz wszystkiego się dowiesz, nie martw się Dan. Ale właśnie Mira miała przejść do kluczowego punktu, czyli - co zamierzacie zrobić? Jakie macie plany względem Kazurona? Dan nagle przebudził się na dobre. Cóż, co jak co, ale ta informacja łaziła po jego głowie od dawna. Co tak właściwie robi Ruch Oporu? W końcu, ich własna planeta jest w natarciu, pewnie szykują coś super! - Zamierzamy stąd uciec. - Dan prawie upadł na plecy, gdy Marucho naprawdę się zdziwił. - Co-oo? Naprawdę chcecie zostawić Vestalię i Vestalian w rękach Kazurona!? - Spora część mieszkańców przywykła do nowego władcy i przyjęła go. My za to zamierzamy zabrać wszystkich, którzy go nie chcą i których on sam prześladuje. W tym nasze rodziny. - Większość naszych jest bezpieczna. - przerwał jej Baron - Ale jednak nie wszyscy. Ci, których musimy ocalić znajdują się we więzieniu kilka kilometrów od pałacu Kazurona. Pełna kontrola, nijak się przecisnąć. - Czyli pozostaje tylko rozwiązanie siłowe. - stwierdził Spectra. - Nie możemy jednak zrobić bezpośredniego nalotu. Przeciwnicy zdołają nas powstrzymać do czasu pojawienia się całej szóstki mechanicznych bakuganów. Gdy ruszą do walki wszystkim, co mają - przegraliśmy. - Spectra, aż tak sceptycznie do tego podchodzisz? Przecież nie może być tak... - Nie wiesz i nie chcesz wiedzieć co się stanie, gdy wszystkie mechaniczne bakugany znajdą się koło siebie. Mamy szczęście, że w ogóle żyjemy, ostatnim razem, kiedy myślałem zupełnie jak ty - o mało nie zginęliśmy. - zdenerwowany Keith mówił coraz głośniej. Swoim tonem nieźle przestraszył Dana. - N...No d-dobrze... Skoro ty tak mówisz, chyba nie mam nic do gadania. Jaki mamy plan? - Pozornie prosty. - przejęła pałeczkę Mira - By być pewnym naszego sukcesu, musimy podzielić się na trzy drużyny. Mamy do zaatakowania trzy punkty - trzy najważniejsze miejsca na całej Vestalii. Zniszczenie któregokolwiek z dwóch poza więzienie może nam dać szansę nawet na zniszczenie Kazurona, także możemy być pewni, że samo więzienie nie będzie bardzo strzeżone. Chodzi o, po pierwsze Pałac, po drugie Laboratorium a po trzecie - Więzienie. - Laboratorium? - spytał Marucho. - Tak, w jednym miejscu znajduje się ogromne laboratorium. Przejmując je zyskujemy praktycznie zupełny sukces. Odkryjemy w ten sposób wszystkie najsłabsze punkty bakuganów przeciwnika i pozbędziemy się ich. Gdybyśmy zdobyli pałac, zdobylibyśmy i Kazurona, a w ten sposób pozbylibyśmy się największego problemu. Kazuron nie pozwoli nam jednak zbliżyć się do żadnego z nich, dlatego możemy być bezpieczni i pewni tego, że nikt z nas nie spotka wszystkich mechanicznych bakuganów jednocześnie. Do więzienia wkroczymy w dwie osoby - tyle wystarczy. Na miejscu znajdziemy góra jednego mechanicznego bakugana. Ja idę. - stwierdziła Mira, po czym spytała - Kto idzie ze mną? - Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, jestem z tobą! - krzyknął Marucho. - A ja? Też chciałbym pomóc! - stwierdził Dan. - A nie pomożesz? Znajdziesz się w jednym z groźniejszych miejsc niż więzienie i weźmiesz udział w trudniejszych walkach, prawda? - Coś w tym jest Marucho, haha! Dobra, ruszajmy! - Cóż, możemy chyba wziąć się do roboty. Wszyscy są wypoczęci, także można wyruszać. - stwierdził Ace - Percival, to może być początek pięknego dnia. - No ja myślę. - odpowiedział jego bakugan. Chwilę później, wszyscy podzielili się na trzy grupy. Grupa atakująca więzienie - Mira i Marucho, atakująca pałac - Dan, Spectra, Kirra, Julie, Runo i Baron, a atakująca laboratorium - Shun, Gus, Alice i Ace. W takich składach, wojownicy ruszyli, każdy w swoim kierunku. Marucho i Mira podróżowali szybko pojazdem w kierunku więzienia. Mira spojrzała na Gantlet i zatrzymała się w pewnym miejscu. Było to jakieś pół godziny po rozdzieleniu się. Spojrzała jeszcze raz, po czym powiedziała do Marucho: - To ostatnie miejsce, w którym możemy skontaktować się z resztą, jesteśmy poza zasięgiem laboratorium ale nadal wystarczająco blisko pałacu. Grupa pałacowa może skontaktować się ze wszystkimi. - Ciekawe. - powiedział Marucho, gdy nagle Mira mu przerwała, mówiąc do Gantleta: - Halo, Baron! Słyszycie mnie? Nie minęła długa chwila, gdy Gauntlet odezwał się: - Baron się zgłasza, widzimy trzech. Powtarzam: trzech. 10 minut. Bez odbioru. Mira już się do niego nie odezwała, to była wystarczająca wiadomość, jakiej potrzebowała. - Nie jest dobrze, tamci wykryli obecność jedynie trzech z sześciu mechanicznych bakuganów. Jeszcze okaże się, że trafiliśmy na najgorszych. - mówiąc to, włączyła silnik i wróciła na tor. Dookoła malowała się nieciekawa sceneria, przejeżdżali akurat przez zniszczone miasta. - 10 minut do akcji. My będziemy za kwadrans, do tego czasu mechaniczne bakugany się stąd wyniosą. - Miejmy nadzieję. - mówił Marucho i ruszyli dalej. Tymczasem, trochę dalej, w pewnym budynku pewien mężczyzna przyglądał się poruszającemu punktowi na mapie. Przybliżając go, zobaczył twarze dwóch postaci. Z ponurym wyrazem twarzy powiedział: Santra, zaraz otrzymamy alarm. Każ Albasowi skierować się do pałacu, trafi tam szybciej i zgarnie swoje wymarzone plusy u Kazurona. - Tajest! - odezwał się odgłos w cieniu, który szybko zniknął. Sam nieznajomy rozsiadł się wygodnie w krześle i przyglądając się temu punktowi zaczął rozmyślać. - Mój Gauntlet mówi, że jeden mechaniczny bakugan z Armii Kazurona przenosi się w stronę pałacu. Dla nas jest to dobra wiadomość, gorzej dla reszty. To... Darkus! Niesamowite, że wysłali właśnie go! Mamy dużo szczęścia. - powiedziała nagle w drodze Mira. Otrzymała wiadomość na Gauntlecie, wykrył on poruszającego się mechanicznego bakugana, a na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się grymas zadowolenia. Sam Marucho zaciekawił się zupełnie czym innym: - Te Gantlety są wyjątkowe, nie sądziłem, że mogą wyczuć moc innych bakuganów! To nawet ponad moje własne umiejętności! - To zasługa Gusa. Ale nietrudno wykryć taką moc, jak mechaniczne bakugany, zwłaszcza że to tylko maszyny. Marucho chciał coś jeszcze dodać do rozmowy, gdy nagle Mira powiedziała: - Już jesteśmy! Wyjeżdżając spoza zrujnowanego miasta, dwóch wojowników trafiło na teren, który dosłownie był wyczyszczony. Choć nie wyglądało na to, by w tym miejscu kończyło się miasto, to dosłownie była tu wolna przestrzeń o średnicy około kilometra. Całe to miejsce było zagrodzone murem, który jednak był w stanie powstrzymać jedynie człowieka. Zza krat wejścia Marucho mógł zobaczyć, że na samym środku znajdował się średniej wielkości budynek. - Pora na wkroczenie do akcji, Marucho. Zgodnie z planem. - tak, wiedząc o zabezpieczeniach więzienia, wojownicy z łatwością byli w stanie zająć się problemem. Mira wyciągnęła z bagażnika małe urządzenie, które miało zaradzić, a za chwilę, zaraz po aktywacji włączył się alarm. Zawsze lepiej zostać poznanym, niż spalić się w ledwo widocznej osłonie, którą Mira ledwie była w stanie zobaczyć gołym okiem. Teraz już była wyłączona - a właśnie zrobienie tego spowodowało, że włączył się alarm. - Karta Otwarcia! - krzyknęła Mira, wyrzucając małą kartę na ziemię. Rozpłynęła się w polu, a wojownicy mogli zareagować: - Leśna Wilda! Do ataku! - Wave Preyas, nie zawiedź mnie! Leśna Wilda - bo tak nazywa się ewolucja bakugana Miry była już znana Marucho, ale wciąż nie mógł się nadziwić, jednak był to naprawdę silny bakugan. - 1500 punktów mocy. Jeszcze dwa dni temu Preyas miałby z tobą sporawy problem. - Ja i spory problem? Niedoczekanie twoje! 600 punktów mocy było moją chlubą! Co to trzy razy większy poziom mocy w porównaniu ze mną! - Nieważne, zajmij się tym murem! - krzyknął Marucho, choć po głowie chodziło mu poprawianie przyjaciela. Dla bakuganów zniszczenie muru było jak kopnięcie piłki, także nie był to zbytni problemu. Miało to na celu zniszczenie jako tako systemów obronnych, które były dosyć prowizoryczne, dlatego tak łatwo było je przełamać. Nie pojawili się jednak żadni żołnierze. Nikt chyba nie uważał, że w tej sytuacji przydadzą się. Gdy dwa bakugany zabrały swoich partnerów na ramiona, nagle wszyscy usłyszeli czyiś głos. - A więc przyszliście. Oczekiwałem was. - powiedział spokojnie mężczyzna, stojący na prowizorycznym balkonie w budynku więzienia. - Nie mogę pozwolić wam odejść. Pokonam was! Nie wyglądał na pewnego siebie, mówił spokojnie, wyglądał na znudzonego, zmęczonego. Poza tym, był już sędziwym człowiekiem. - Kukazo! A więc to ty jesteś wojownikiem Haosu? - krzyknęła Mira. Wszystko się zgadzało. Kukazo, ubrany w biały strój, wręcz mundur był znany w Vestalii jako główny admirał w armii Kazurona. Nic dziwnego, że ktoś taki jak on używa mechanicznego bakugana. - Mira Clay, moja droga. A ty jesteś zapewne Marucho. Wasza grupa jest znana w naszej armii. Nie mogę pozwolić wam odejść. Santra mi w tym pomoże... - Wojownik Ventusa? - zdziwiła się Mira, podczas gdy sam Marucho zawtórował jej, pytając - Kto? Z ciemnego pokoju wyleciał bakugan, schowany w kulce. Sam Santra wynurzył się na balkon dopiero, gdy ten się otworzył. W tej samej chwili, bakugana wyrzucił Kukazo, a na polu bitwy pojawiły się nowe bakugany. Przed dwójką wyłonił się biały, groźny rycerz. Przypominał Boriatesa, jednak wyglądał, co też jest faktem, na niemożliwie silniejszego. Obie ręce miał owinięte łańcuchami, które jednak nie przeszkadzały mu w walce. Każdy nowy mechaniczny bakugan był równy sile Farbrosowi Napastnikowi - także i ten. Zaraz obok, wyłonił się mechaniczny bakugan Aquosa. Nie wyglądał konkretnie wyjątkowo, a także nie przypominał niczego, co wojownicy wcześniej widzieli. Była to ukryta pod metalowym "płaszczem" postać, a zza niego wyłonił się dziób przeciwnika. Obaj przeciwnicy kryli w sobie coś tajemniczego. Sama Mira wyglądała na okropnie przerażoną. - Przegramy to! Musimy uciekać, Marucho! - Hę? - wtrącił się Preyas - Naprawdę uważasz, że ta dwójka nas pokona? Starczy zamoczyć te ich procesorki. - Preyas, to nie pora na żarty! Musimy... - Preyas ma rację. - przerwał Marucho - Nie bez powodu postanowiliśmy nazwać nasze bakugany Legendarnymi. Posiadają ogromną moc, a 5000 punktów mocy, czy nawet 10000 - nie jest to dla nas przeciwność! Jeśli się boisz Mira, to odsuń się - pora walczyć! W tym samym czasie Kukazo z balkonu krzyknął: - Koniec pogawędki, weźmy się do roboty, nie sądzicie? - wojownicy odwrócili się w jego kierunku, a gdy już Preyas i Wilda byli gotowi do walki, Kukazo wyciągnął kartę supermocy - Supermoc, aktywacja! Borisant, użyj Armaty Prometeusza! Borisant wyciągnął rękę do przodu, gdy nagle wyłoniła się z niej mini-armata. Wystrzeliła ona silny pocisk, który uderzył w ziemię koło obu przeciwników, po czym wybuchł, prawie zadając obrażenia obu przeciwnikom. Ci jednak szybko odskoczyli do tyłu, a w tym czasie Kukazo kontynuował: - Elektryczny Topór! Walcz, Borisant! Na prawej ręce mechanicznego bakugana pojawił się potężny topór, a on, przekładając go do drugiej ręki, rzucił się na Wildę. Mira przeraziła się, widząc zbliżające się zagrożenie. - Wilda, broń się! Supermoc, aktywacja! Skalny Bokser! - nagle, pięści Wildy zmieniły się w twarde kamienie, a bakugan postanowił odeprzeć atak mechanicznej puszki. Wtedy nagle jednak Mira spojrzała na Gauntlet. Leśny Wilda - 2000G, Borisant - 7000G - Coo!? Nie mamy szans tego przeżyć, Wilda! Uciekaj! - wyglądało na to, że jest już jednak za późno. Borisant rzucając się na przeciwnika, uderzył w niego całą swoją mocą. Atak został zwielokrotniony, gdy z jasnego nieba w jednej chwili wystrzelił piorun, który uderzył razem z bronią, doprowadzając do sporych zniszczeń w okolicy. Podniósł się wysoki dym. - Szybko ci poszło, Kukazo. - stwierdził Santra - Teraz moja ko... Mężczyzna przerwał mu, wskazując na Gauntlet. - To jeszcze nie koniec - na urządzeniu było widać, że Wilda nadal się dobrze trzyma. Dodatkowo, widać było poziomy mocy: Leśny Wilda - 3000G, Wave Preyas - 6000G, Borisant - 6000G, Macuzzir - 5000G - Podwójna supermoc, Wodna Furia i Obrońca Aquosa. - Preyas stał przed Wildą, a między nim a toporem Borisanta znajdowała się wodna tarcza. Chociaż nikt do końca nie widział co się stało, bakugan ten musiał w wyjątkowo szybki sposób zaatakować przeciwnika przed utworzeniem tarczy. Borisant miał gdzieniegdzie wgniecenia, a cały topór był do naprawy, nic dziwnego, że po tych zniszczeniach topór w żaden sposób nie zadrasnął tarczy. - Szybki jest. Nie możemy go niedoceniać, supermoc, aktywacja! Nim Kukazo zdołał zaatakować, Marucho i Preyas już atakowali. Preyas usunął swoją tarczę i w tej samej chwili ruszył do ataku. Nie używał supermocy, ale wykopał topór przeciwnika z jego rąk, po czym rzucił się na niego. Mieli równe poziomy mocy, ale to Preyas atakował, dlatego zyskał przewagę. Powalił swojego przeciwnika, a ten nie był w stanie wykonać supermocy. Stał w oddali od niego i wtedy użył supermocy: - Supermoc, aktywacja! Pierwsza fala! - za Preyasem pojawiła się fala wody, która przepływając przez niego wchłonęła go. Tuż przed przeciwnikiem wyskoczyła wysoko do góry, by zaraz uderzyć w przeciwnika. Przed tym, z wodnej fali powstała wielka pięść. Wyglądało jednak na to, że nie tylko Preyas uratował swojego pomocnika. - Macuzzir! - bakugan szybko ruszył, zatrzymując się nad Borisantem. Nie użył jednak żadnych supermocy. Dla Marucho było to dziwne. Patrząc na Gauntlet widział, że Macuzzir nie miał najmniejszych szans w tym stanie. Preyas bił go na głowę o różnicę 4000 punktów mocy. Już chyba lepiej, gdyby bakugan odsunął się, bo raczej taki atak pokona ich obu. Wodna pięść uderzyła o wodnego bakugana, a Marucho przyglądał się temu dziwnemu ruchowi. Nagle, ni skąd ni zowąd nastąpił wybuch. Czyżby wodny mechaniczny bakugan już na starcie został pokonany? Nie, było to coś innego, bo nagle w jednej chwili fala zamiast polecieć dalej - zaczęła się podnosić. Zaraz odleciała do tyłu - Preyas zmaterializował się na ziemi, łapiąc się za głowę, gdy dziwny element zaczął opadać i zbliżać się do Macuzzira. - BakuMine, eksplozja! - BakuMine!? - zdenerwował się Marucho. Ten bajer nie wyglądał bezpiecznie. Macuzzir bez swojej zbroi wyglądał krótko mówiąc jak... kurczak. Dwa małe skrzydełka, duży brzuch, kurze łapy i dziób. Zaraz jednak lecący element został złapany przez jego lewe skrzydło, tworząc potężną broń. Tym bardziej Marucho rozdrażniło to, co zobaczył na Gauntlecie. Poziom mocy Macuzzira wzrósł dwukrotnie, przewyższając moc Preyasa o 1000. - Haha, wpadłeś w moją pułapkę! - powiedział Santra - Tylko czekałem na jakiś ambitny ruch, by go zgasić. Jeszcze nigdy nie udało mi się zgasić wody. Macuzzir, kontynuuj atak! Supermoc, Eccannon! - z wielkiego skrzydła Macuzzira wyłoniło się działo, które wystrzeliło w kierunku Preyasa trzy owalne pociski. Pierwszy pocisk wybuchł, wypuszczając z dużą prędkością właściwy pocisk do przodu. Marucho i Preyas szybko zareagowali na ten ruch. Pierwszy pocisk został łatwo ominięty przez bakugana, po czym ruszył on do ataku: - Preyas, użyj Wodnych Więzień! - bakugan wykonał ruch i nagle na jego obu rękach pojawiło się sporo wody, która nagle wystrzeliła do przodu, łapiąc za pociski. Woda przyjęła dziwną formę, przykleiła się do pocisków, ale otrzymała właściwości gumy. Preyas wyciągnął ręce do tyłu by zaraz wypchnąć je znowu do przodu, w ten sposób atakując Macuzzira jego własną bronią. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że nagle oba pociski wybuchły, znajdując się blisko niego. Bakugan poleciał ranny do tyłu. - Preyas! - krzyknęła Mira. Marucho ledwie utrzymał się na swoim bakuganie. Na szczęście, Preyas wstał, mówiąc: - Nic mi nie jest, trochę szumi w głowie. Przeciwnicy ruszyli jednak szybko do ataku. Borisant i Macuzzir zbliżali się do Preyasa, i nim ten zdołał wstać, został uderzony przez bakugana Haosa. Lecąc do tyłu, został zaatakowany, ponownie przez Eccannon. Cała sytuacja wyglądała bardzo groźnie, gdy nagle Preyas skontrolował swój lot. Odwrócił się, stając nogami na ziemi. Wtedy pociski Macuzzira wystrzeliły. - Siła Aquosa! - nagle z podłogi wyłoniło się światło które zaświeciło na wszystkich bakuganów. Jednak jedynie Preyas i Macuzzir wyczuli podniesienie poziomu mocy. Wilda - 3000G, Preyas - 12000G, Macuzzir - 19000G, Borisant - 6000G Preyas wyciągnął ręce do przodu. Ze zwiększonym poziomem mocy złapał za dwa pociski i zatrzymał je gołymi rękami. Ten wyjątkowy ruch przeraził obu wojowników przeciwnika. Santra jednak szybko opanował się, mówiąc: - To nic, wygrywam poziomem mocy, Preyasie, wybacz mi! Supermoc, aktywacja! Szable Barrakudy! Macuzzir zaczął wykonywać ruchy skrzydłami w kieunku przeciwnika, wysyłając w jego kierunku fale wody. Preyas unikał cięć, nie było trudno znaleźć puste pola. Nagle jednak, zaczął zwalniać, aż nagle zatrzymał się. - Macuzzir nie może się ruszyć! Co jest!? - Supermoc Sól Ziemi sprawia, że Macuzzir się nie ruszy w czasie tej walki już. Niestety, Wilda także musi stać zablokowany. Oba bakugany zostały osłabione o tą samą ilość mocy, także mój Wilda jest w stanie krytycznym! Preyas, teraz! - Supermoc, aktywacja! Bomba Aquosa! - Preyas zaczął kumulować energię Aquosa między rękami, gdy nagle Kukazo postanowił działać: - Borisant! Pozbądź się Subterry! Widać było jednak, że Haos nie ma szans zdążyć, by uratować swojego pomocnika. Wyglądało na to, że ten atak zakończy ruchy silniejszego bakugana tej walki. - Bom...-Ba...-A...-Quo...-SA! - krzyknął Preyas, wypuszczając pocisk do przodu. Wielka kula energii Aquosa zaczęła zbliżać się z olbrzymią prędkością do swojego przeciwnika. I trafiła celnie. Borisant został zmiażdżony przez siłę ataku. Otrzymał znaczne obrażenia a przed całkowitym zniszczeniem powstrzymał go powrót do kulkowej formy. Bakugan przegrał. Kulkowa forma bakugana wróciła do Kukazo, a ten niewzruszenie, bez słowa przyglądał się dalszej bitwie. - Marucho! Trzeba było zniszczyć Macuzzira! I tak długo już nie... - Wilda nagle przerwał, upadając na kolano. Jego poziom mocy był bardzo bliski zera, nie był w stanie dalej walczyć. Zablokowanie ruchów mechanicznego bakugana skończyło się, gdy Wilda wrócił do swojego poziomu mocy. Wave Preyas - 15000G, Macuzzir - 21000G - Nadal jestem silniejszy, Preyasie. Supermoc, aktywacja! - karta supermocy pojawiła się przed Santrą - Kompozycja Bitwy! Macuzzir wyleciał wysoko do góry, po czym w jednej chwili zaczął zniżać lot i z wielką prędkością ruszył na Preyasa. - Już po tobie! Choćbyś nie wiem co zrobił, nie unikniesz tego uderzenia, systemy Macuzzira są perfekcyjne, nie uciekniesz! - Preyas, zamierzaliśmy kiedykolwiek uciekać? - A skąd. Przeciwnik sam zastawił na siebie sidła, pokażmy im Marucho! - Rdzeniu Aquosa, pokaż swoją moc! Supermoc, aktywacja! Kontrola Aquosa! - gdy Marucho użył tej supermocy, nagle oba bakugany Aquosa zatrzymały się w miejscu. Za to, energia Aquosa wypłynęła z Macuzzira i, przybrawszy formę mechanicznego bakugana, zaczęła lecieć w kierunku Preyasa. - Kontrola Aquosa to potężna supermoc, ale pozwala jedynie na zatrzymanie w miejscu bakuganów domeny Aquosa. Za chwilę będzie po wszystkim, część energii twojego bakugana kontynuuje lot, po czym trafi w ręce Preyasa, a wtedy można powiedzieć, że "czas wróci do normy", choć ostatecznie nie można powiedzieć, że czas został zatrzymany... - Dobra, skończ z tym! Zgodnie z jego słowami, energia trafiła prosto w Preyasa. Co ciekawe, mogła nie trafić, jednak dzięki systemom Macuzzira, zmieniła ona lot, trafiając w cel. Wave Preyas - 19000G, Macuzzir - 17000G Nagle wszystko ponownie zaczęło się ruszać. Macuzzir ciągle leciał rozpędzony w Preyasa, a ten nie zamierzał czekać i sam ruszył na mechanicznego bakugana, który widocznie zaczął zwalniać, nie chciał się mierzyć z silniejszym. - Macuzzir, dasz radę! Supermoc... - jednak było już za późno. Nim supermoc została użyta, Preyas celnie uderzył w swojego przeciwnika, pokonując go. Gantlet wspomniał jedynie o wygranej Marucho, nim się wyłączył. - Niemożliwe! Macuzzir...! - krzyczał Santra - Zapłacisz mi za to! Niech ja cię tylko... - nagle zatrzymał go Kukazo - Uspokój się, młody! O co będziesz go oskarżał!? Że z tobą walczył, to chyba oczywiste! Przyjmij porażkę z honorem! Ah to młode pokolenie! Zero szacunku! Preyas nie przysłuchiwał się rozmowie i ruszył w kierunku bram, które zaczął rozrywać. Dla wielkiego bakugana było trudno zająć się zamkniętymi wewnątrz budynku osobami, mimo wszystko jednak korzystając jedynie z ręki i gróźb wymierzonych w kierunku strażników, zdołał przekonać ich, do uwolnienia więźniów, uprzednio zabierając każdemu broń. Wszyscy wyszli z cel, przerazili się jednak trochę, widząc wielkiego bakugana. - Pośpieszcie się, jeśli nie chcecie zostać pokonani przez resztę naszej drużyny. - zaśmiał się Kukazo. - Preyas, otwórz portal w tamto miejsce! Zmywamy się stąd! - krzyknęła Mira. Wtedy też, Preyas wrócił do kulkowej formy. Choć mogła być to jedyna możliwość żołnierzy do ataku, Kukazo surowo im tego zabronił, a i tak wszystko odbyło się bardzo szybko, jako że portal pojawił się prawie natychmiastowo, a wszyscy wprost wbiegli do środka. Dla miejsca więzienia, szybko zniknęli. Sam Kukazo wszedł do środka widząc, że wszystko się spokojnie skończyło. Tymczasem trochę dalej... Marucho i Mira pojawili się na wyznaczonym miejscu ostatni. Wszyscy byli już na miejscu, a przynajmniej reprezentanci każdej drużyny. W oddali Dan rozmawiał z dziewczynami, a najbliżej wszystkich był Baron, Kirra i Shun. Wszyscy mieli dosyć posępne miny, które zmieniły się na grymas zadowolenia, widząc tych wszystkich uwolnionych więźniów. - Baron, Shun! Już jesteśmy, przyjaciele, nie martwcie się. Jak u was? Szczerze dosyć zawiodłem się mocą mechanicznych bakuganów, we dwójkę pokonaliśmy dwóch, a jako że was było więcej... Na twarzy Barona pojawił się dziwny grymas, gdy nagle zezłościł się i przerywając Marucho powiedział: - Nie było dobrze! Ani trochę! Spectr... Keith... Keith został porwany przez Kazurona! Koniec rozdziału czwartego. Pierwsze Płoty Porównaj wydanie 3 z poprzednikami Wydanie 1 > Wydanie 2 > Wydanie 3 Kategoria:Seria Moc Vestalii Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Buzzek